


Drabbles

by quixotiic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, one shots, tags in notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotiic/pseuds/quixotiic
Summary: i used to write on wattpad with a different ship so here’s some updated drabbles with steve and tony :’)all tags/warnings will be in the notes of each chapter





	1. missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony misses steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst, car ride

Tony looks out the window of the passenger seat. The colours blur together; his vision is blurry without his glasses. The sky is a pale shade of blue, the trees red, yellow, orange.

An old song comes on the radio. Rhodey, who's in the drivers seat, taps his foot to the beat. The song makes Tony think of Steve.

"I miss him." Rhodey nods, not taking his eyes off the road. They haven't talked about Steve for the entirety of the car ride. He understands how Tony is feeling. He feels a similar sense of pain.

"I know," Rhodey finally replies.

There is no further discussion.


	2. some promises can’t be kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony finds an old journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, with very slight angst

Tony rolls around his old office on a chair in search of a notebook. He hasn’t been here in a long time. Eventually he gets up, walking to the bookshelf. He runs his finger along the dusty bindings. He stops suddenly, seeing a familiar book. Tony pulls out the black leather bound journal. He grins, the search for a notebook abandoned.

He sits back down, breathing in the long forgotten scent of his journal from his teenage years. He finally finds the courage to open it, smiling occasionally at the dorky things he wrote down.

He stops, eyes landing on a paragraph.

_"It's weird watching people fall out of love. I know my dad doesn’t love my mom. Maybe it's just age, or marriage in general. I can't imagine being with someone forever. I wouldn’t want to watch us fall apart. To see my relationship die and not be able to stop it? No. I will never fall in love. That’s a promise."_

Tony doesn't have long to figure out what he meant, as a figure bursts through the door.

"Love," Steve says. "Do you want Chinese or- wait, what are you reading? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Tony shakes his head, smiling. "Nothing important. Chinese is good. Oh, and Steve..?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"I love you."


End file.
